This invention pertains to a disposal brush and, more particularly, to an improved disposal brush that can better clean the entire interior surface of a disposal in a sink.
Brushes for cleaning the interior surfaces of conduits, such as traps are known in the art. For example, Pullman No. 1,935,128 discloses a strainer trap for a drain pipe including a spiral core with bristles thereon for cleaning the center of the drain pipe. Other brushes are known for cleaning bottles. See, for example, Cooperman No. 871,786 and Timmons Des. 362,966. More recently, attention has been given to brushes and like utensils for better cleaning sinks and particularly, the disposals commonly used in modern sinks. Examples of more specialized brushes are seen in Auerbach Des. 274, 273, Bracy No. 5,353,463, Jackson 5,377,362, and Hoerner No. 5,617,605. Russell No. 5,423,621 reveals a garbage disposal cleaning device that includes a foldable splatter guard to shield and prevent splattering and which includes semi-soft non-abrasive bristles to allow cleaning of a garbage disposal without abrasive damage.
The present invention is directed to a new and novel disposal brush for cleaning the entire interior of a disposal unit in a sink in a safe and effective fashion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel disposal brush having a unique configuration that will permit the bristles on the brush to reach the sides and the top interior surfaces of the disposal and clean them effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel disposal brush with a passage or passage that will facilitate the entry of a cleaning agent into the disposal to assist in the cleaning process.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel disposal brush with a handle that will permit easy manipulation of the disposal brush in use, said handle being secured to a plate that is adapted to fit the opening of the disposal and prevent splatter, and which has a support frame carrying bristles, which support frame is configured so that the bristles can reach the sides and the top interior surfaces of the disposal unit in the sink, and the plate having at least one opening therein to permit a cleaning detergent or like material to be supplied to the interior of the disposal unit when the disposal brush is in use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent hereinafter.